The Skii is The Limit
by Vayne358
Summary: Memorial story for someone who was close to me and died. Please have respect for the dead and don't leave negative responses.


**Vayne: Here it is...what possibly is my last story. Enjoy it if you want, but I will not tolerate any flamers or trolls on this story. This is listed as an Elsword Fanfic, but it is just me, and her...**

* * *

The Skii is The Limit

December, a happy month filled with cheer. It was a few days before Christmas, and Vayne lay face down on his bed. He groaned and forced himself to wake up and silence his phone's alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he looked outside to see a bright sunny day, common for the island of Kauai. He sighed, it would be nice to get outside, but he had more important things to do. Vayne picked up his laptop and turned it on, impatient as it took longer than usual to start up. As he logged on, he immediately logged onto , and went straight to his Private Messages. Like usual, he had a new message from a very special person. It read as such.

_**Morning dear *Kisses cheek* sleep well?**_

It was Skii. Vayne was a member of a forum called Requiem from After the War, and Skii's close friend Xander had gotten them hooked up about a week and a half ago. He typed his reply with a smile on his face.

_**Perfectly well, after all I had you in my dream.**_

_***Blushes slightly* Same here.**_

_**I kind of dread going to sleep.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Every night I have those dreams, I remember you aren't here. I want to see you so bad.**_

_**Vayne...I have some news.**_

Vayne grew anxious.

_**What is it?**_

_**My bastard parents are kicking me out of the house, but my brother Yuko is helping me get tickets to come to Hawaii!**_

_**Really!? I mean screw your parents but that's great!**_

_**I know! I can't wait to see you, we have the tickets already and we're just throwing some luggage for me to bring.**_

_**When will you be here?**_

_**Tomorrow actually. I'll be at the airport in a bit.**_

_**I can't wait. What time will you arrive?**_

_**I think about two in the afternoon.**_

_**I'll be there.**_

_**I can hardly wait. I love you, and I got to go now.**_

_**Love you too.**_

As Vayne moved from the Fanfiction sit to Youtube, he was almost bouncing with joy. Skii was soon to be with him! He could barely believe it. If she needed a place to stay, she could just stay with him, he had room in the house. He groaned as his alarm went off, and he got dressed and headed out the door for the bus stop to go to work. Work was thankfully slow, and Skii filled his mind. Where would he take her? What would they do? The questions pestered him until he was back at home and fast asleep.

* * *

Vayne walked back and forth in front of the Lihue Airport. It was almost two o'clock, and he could barely wait to see her. Vayne noticed the luggage conveyers begin to turn, and knew it wouldn't be long. He looked at his hand, which held a bouquet of pink roses. People began to enter the room, and he kept his eye out for Skii. Being tall helped look through crowds, and a bright red head of hair helped to be noticed. Then, he saw her. Skii was wandering through the crowd, looking for him. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, and a thick black hoodie. He couldn't even speak to tell her he was here. His voice was silenced by those eyes, kind and sweet. As she gave up and walked to the luggage claim, Vayne sneaked up on her, and then tapped her shoulders.

"Guess who?" Vayne whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned to look at him. She stopped for a moment before embracing him.

"Vayne! Finally!" Vayne returned the hug, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's so great to finally see you." They still held each other, but moved slightly away. Vayne frowned, "Why do you have your hood up?"

"It's cold." Skii whined.

"But I can't see your face." Skii protested slightly as Vayne lifted her hood and freed her chestnut brown hair, "You're hair's so smooth." Skii blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks. Oh! My stuff!" Skii quickly picked up a large black suitcase from the belt, "This is all I have."

"Well, I'll get you more stuff."

"Vayne you don't have too." Vayne loved how Skii was so modest.

"Please, let me at least show my love in more than one way. Come on." Vayne took Skii's hand and they walked through the front gate and crossed the street to the large parking lot. He took out his keys and unlocked his car as they approached. Vayne opened the back and put Skii's suitcase in before opening the passenger door for her. When Vayne got into the driver's seat, he smiled as Skii was looking around the car.

"Nice car."

"Saved a lot of money for it." Vayne said with a smile, and placed his hand on hers. They gazed into each other's eyes, "I love you."

"Me too, now let's really start our relationship." Vayne smiled at this, and drove out of the parking lot, heading for home. Skii looked at her surroundings, the plants radiant with color, "Where do you live?"

"Pretty close by." Vayne replied as he turned the corner and drove by numerous houses before pulling into the driveway for a simple brown house. They got out and Vayne got Skii's suitcase. He unlocked the door, and let Skii inside. She was instantly greeted by a black and white cat.

"Is this Yuffie?" Vayne had told Skii about his pet cat before.

"Yup. She seems interested in you." Yuffie was sniffing Skii's pants leg, and meowing, "Calm down Yuffie, I'll feed you soon."

"Where am I sleeping?" Vayne smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where? With me of course." He could feel Skii's face flood with warmth.

"R-Really? Already?"

"Well...I only got one room. And I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. It's fast I know, but...does it truly matter?" Vayne turned Skii to face him, and placed his hands on her hips, "We love one another. And it's not like I'm asking for us to sleep together naked."

"T-True..." Skii blushed at the thought, "W-Where's the shower?" Vayne smiled, and cupped her face, "V-V-Vayne?"

"I loved to make you blush online, I crave to make you blush in person." Skii looked down.

"Meanie." Vayne chuckled.

"Am I? I think you like it." Vayne smirked as she blushed even further, her soft cheeks bursting with color. She looked up at him, and the rest of the world grew silent to them. They were alone, all to themselves in this little home. They were silent as they stared into each other's eyes, time growing still.

"Vayne..." Skii breathed, moving up slightly and breathing on his lips as he did the same. Their breath made their hairs stand on end.

"Skii..." They had been waiting for this for so long, what felt like a century. Slowly, they leaned into each other, and closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time. They sighed as they tasted one another, and sighed again at the warmth of their breath. They slowly, and unwillingly moved away, but things had to be said. After a long pause, they smiled, held each other tighter, and whispered to each other in unison.

"I love you, and I always will."

* * *

**Vayne: ****Rest in peace ****Yuki Skiilar Minna. I love you.**


End file.
